Krankenbesuch
by Yuufa-san
Summary: It's been only a few weeks since Maka recovered from her paralysis when she got sick, forcing her to stay at home. While Soul is taking care of her, a certain someone comes over to visit her. / This was written last year for a Secret Santa Story and it's in german. Maybe I'll include a translated version later on.


„39,6 °C. Vergiss es, dass du mit so hohem Fieber in die Schule gehst."  
Ein trübes, grünes Augenpaar versuchte nun, ihr Gegenüber mit eindringlichen Blicken zu durchbohren, scheiterte jedoch kläglich bei diesem Versuch. Um diesen Misserfolg noch unfreiwillig zu unterstreichen, wurde die im Bett liegende Person von einem leichten Hustenanfall gebeutelt, was den weißhaarigen Jungen dazu veranlasste, der Kranken beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln. Als das Husten endlich abklang, ertönte eine kratzige Stimme im Raum:„Ich kann doch jetzt nicht einfach wieder im Unterricht fehlen, Soul. Es sind gerade einmal zwei Wochen vergangen, seit ich mich von dem Golem-Fall erholt habe."  
„Lähmungen sind nicht dasselbe wie Krankheiten, Maka. Das müsstest du doch gerade als Bücherwurm wissen.", entgegnete Soul seiner Meisterin, während er sie sanft zurück auf das Bett drückte. Zwar versuchte die Blondine, sich dagegen zu stemmen, war aber dermaßen von ihrem derzeitigen Zustand geschwächt, dass sie alles andere als einen formidablen Gegner abgab. Also musste Maka auf andere Mitteln zurückgreifen, um ihren Willen zu bekommen:„Mir ist nur etwas warm und schwindelig, mehr nicht."  
„Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen, man."  
„Mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend _gut_. Ich werde den Schulalltag schon überstehen, also-"  
„Nein heißt nein."  
„Ich darf den Stoff nicht verpassen."  
„Als ob du Streberin nicht ohnehin schon alles weißt."  
Schmollend stierte Maka ihren Partner an, was aber den Anderen nicht im geringsten beeindruckte. Normalerweise hätte er sich nun vor einem ihrer berüchtigten Hiebe hüten müssen, aber in so einem geschwächten Zustand würde ihr Schlag eher einen halbherzigem Stubsen gleichen. Wahrscheinlich wusste das auch seine Meisterin, sodass sie gar nicht erst versuchte, ihm eine zu verpassen.  
Sich durch die Haare raufend, sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause:„Ich werde jedenfalls Bescheid sagen, dass wir heute nicht kommen werden."  
„Huh? _Wir...?_", entfuhr es Maka konfus, ehe sie eins und eins zusammenzählte und ihn missbilligend ansah, ehe sie weitersprach:„Moment Mal, warum bleibst du auch hier? Du gehst gefälligst zur Schule!"  
„Und wer wird sich dann um dich kümmern?", konterte sogleich Soul und sah dem Mädchen dabei ihn die ermatteten Augen. Diese erwiderte seinen Blick, die Augenbrauen dabei verengend, und erhob Einspruch gegen seine Entscheidung:„Ich kann ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, Soul. Es würde keinen Sinn machen, wenn du ebenfalls hier bleibst, schließlich werde ich sowieso den gesamten Tag über schlafen."  
„Na wenigstens siehst du jetzt ein, dass du Ruhe brauchst."  
„...Wobei es mir natürlich immer noch lieber wäre, zur Schule zu gehen."  
„Nichts da, Maka, du bleibst schön eingepackt im Bett liegen und ruhst dich aus!"  
„Tsk..."

Erneut herrschte für kurze Zeit Stille im Zimmer, ehe Maka den Blick von Soul abwand und in ihren imaginären Bart murmelte:„Du willst doch eh nur die Schule schwänzen."  
Soul verdrehte die Augen und meinte daraufhin:„Das habe ich gehört, Maka."  
Die kranke Meisterin zuckte daraufhin kaum merkbar zusammen und hustete lediglich gekünstelt auf. Ihr Partner schüttelte bei dieser jämmerlichen Schauspielkunst nur den Kopf, ehe er sich sein schwarzes Stirnband zurecht rückte und schlussendlich Folgendes verkündete:„Mein Entschluss steht fest: Ich werde heute bei dir bleiben, schließlich bin ich dafür verantwortlich, dass es meiner Meisterin an nichts fehlt."  
Maka versuchte noch, irgendetwas dagegen zu halten, aber durch ihren dröhnenden Kopf fiel ihr momentan nichts Gutes ein, um Soul dazu zu überreden, in die Schule zu gehen. Resigniert ließ sie also ihren Kopf zurück auf das weiche Kissen sinken, behielt aber weiterhin ihren Partner im Auge. Dieser seufzte jedenfalls erleichtert aus, wusste er doch um die Sturköpfigkeit seiner Meisterin bestens Bescheid.  
„Falls du etwas brauchst, ruf nach mir. Jetzt solltest du dich aber erst einmal wieder aufs Ohr hauen", riet Soul der Blondine, die mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass sie diesen Rat beherzigen würde. Er lächelte Maka noch kurz aufmunternd an, ehe er sich von ihr abwandte und das Zimmer verließ.

Ein Seufzer entfuhr der Kranken, als Soul die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sie war alles andere als begeistert von ihrer derzeitigen Situation – als Musterschülerin hätte sie sich am liebsten zur Schule geschleppt, aber mit Soul als Wachhund erwies sich dieses Unterfangen als schier unmöglich._  
„Bestimmt hat so eine kleine Erkältung meiner Mutter nichts ausgemacht, als sie zur Akademie gegangen ist! Sie hat sich garantiert durchgebissen und jedem gezeigt, dass sie selbst geschwächt nicht zu unterschätzen war... Und was mache ich hier? Wegen etwas Fieber im Bett liegen und erneut Schulstoff verpassen"_, fuhr es der Grünäugigen durch den Kopf, während sie die Bettdecke etwas weiter nach oben zog und kurz aufhusten musste. Deutlich verstimmt über die Lage, starrte sie die Zimmerdecke missgelaunt an.  
_„Andererseits wäre es kein vorbildhaftes Verhalten, den anderen Schülern der Gefahr auszusetzen, sich bei mir anzustecken"_, dachte sich Maka nun, nachdem sie sich innerlich etwas beruhigt hatte. _"Ich würde mich jedenfalls nicht darüber freuen, wenn ein Freund von mir sich halbtot zur Schule quält, um dann ohnehin nur die Hälfte zu verstehen. Lieber auskurieren und die darauffolgenden Tage noch mehr büffeln."  
_Gerade als Maka dachte, ihr Gewissen halbwegs beruhigt zu haben, schwirrte plötzlich eine bestimmte Person vor ihrem geistigen Auge umher, was sie dazu brachte, eine besorgte Miene aufzulegen.

Wie würde Chrona den heutigen Tag ohne sie überstehen?

„Oh nein...!", hauchte Maka leise und richtete sich daraufhin schwerfällig auf. Sie konnte doch Chrona nicht alleine lassen! Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Lähmung von vor ein paar Wochen sich nicht um die Rosahaarige kümmern konnte, und jetzt war sie wieder alleine auf sich gestellt! Die Meisterin war schließlich verantwortlich für das extrem schüchterne Mädchen, demnach war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich nun schuldig fühlte._  
„Okay, beruhige dich, Maka. Als du dich nicht bewegen konntest, haben die Anderen Chrona auch im Alltag ausgeholfen, also werden sie es die nächsten Tage auch wieder tun. Was das angeht, kann ich mich auf meine Freunde verlassen, also sollte ich stattdessen zusehen, schnell wieder gesund zu werden"_, beruhigte sich die kranke Meisterin gedanklich und atmete kurz tief ein und aus, ehe sie sich wieder auf das Bett zurückfallen ließ und erneut die Zimmerdecke bewundern durfte. Maka wusste gar nicht, warum sie plötzlich so irrational besorgt war – vielleicht brauchte sie tatsächlich mehr Ruhe, als gedacht?  
„Dann sollte ich Souls Ratschlag mal Folge leisten, huh?", murmelte Maka leise, ehe sie ihre grüne Bettdecke erneut bis zum Kinn hochzog und die Augen schloss.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ins Reich der Träume versank.

* * * * *

Das Erste, was Maka beim Erwachen auffiel, war der angenehm kühle Lappen, der auf ihrer Stirn thronte. Der war zuvor nicht da gewesen, aber es wäre umso merkwürdiger gewesen, wenn Soul ihr nach all den Stunden immer noch nichts zum Kühlen gebracht hätte. Er mochte zwar faul sein, aber wenn es der Blondine jemals schlecht ging, kümmerte er sich immer rührend um sie.  
_„Wieviel Uhr haben wir überhaupt?"_, fragte sich die müde Meisterin gedanklich, während sie sich den Schlaf aus ihren Augen rieb und blinzelnd zur Uhr blickte, die neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch verweilte. Überrascht erhoben sich ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als sie die Uhrzeit ablas:„Es ist schon nach Mittag? Meine Güte, da habe ich ja wirklich lange geschlafen..."  
„Und das ist gut so."

Maka drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und erblickte Soul, der mit einem Tablett in den Händen gerade durch die Türschwelle schritt. Soweit sie ausmachen konnte, befanden sich auf dem Tablett ein Teller voller Suppe und ein Glas Wasser. Das erinnerte Maka daran, dass sie heute noch gar nichts gegessen hatte.  
„Oh, Soul. Gutes Timing."  
„Du bist hungrig, nicht wahr? Es würde mich jedenfalls nicht wundern."  
„Ich würde mir Sorgen machen, wenn ich bis dato immer noch keinen Appetit hätte."  
Soul schmunzelte. Er setzte sich auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett hin, den er schon heute Morgen hierher geschafft hatte, um sich um seine Partnerin zu kümmern.  
„Wasser?", fragte er und hielt ihr Genanntes entgegen, was die Sensenschwingerin nach dem Aufrichten mit Freuden entgegen nahm, um sich gleich einen Schluck des kühlen Nass zu genehmigen. Es fühlte sich gut an, den trockenen Hals zu bewässern, und das sagte sie auch:„Das tut wirklich gut."  
Ihr Partner lächelte daraufhin nur und wartete geduldig darauf, bis sie ihren Durst gestillt hatte. Als dieser Fall eintraf und Makas darauffolgendes Husten aufhörte, nahm er den Teller samt Löffel in die Hand und füllte Letzteres auch mit Haferschleimsuppe, ehe er an sie gewandt meinte:„So, und jetzt mach den Mund auf."  
Maka sah Soul mit einem vielsagenden Blick an, als er ihr den Löffel vor den Mund hielt. Die Stirn runzelnd, blickte sie ihren Partner schon beinahe empört an und sagte:„Ich kann auch selber essen."  
„Gehen wir einfach auf Nummer sicher, okay? Du siehst immer noch wie 'ne wandelnde Leiche aus und es wäre total uncool, wenn du die Suppe fallen lässt."  
„Ich lasse sie nicht fallen."  
„Doch, wirst du."  
„Ich will nicht gefüttert werden."  
„Solltest du das eigentlich nicht von deiner Lähmung gewöhnt sein?"  
„Ich will mich aber nicht daran gewöhnen und anders als vor einigen Wochen, kann ich mich _bewegen_."  
„Ach, komm schon, ich-"

Ihr Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Verwundert blickten sich Maka und Soul an, erwarteten sie doch gar keinen Besuch. Des Weiteren war die Schule noch gar nicht zu Ende, also konnten das eigentlich nicht ihre Freunde sein. Also, wer dann?  
„Ich schau mal nach", kam es von Soul, der den Löffel auf den Teller legte und Letzteres auf das Tablett, nur um diesen behutsam auf Makas Schoß zu positionieren.  
„Ist gut", meinte daraufhin Maka und nahm den Löffel in die Hand, dabei Soul hinterher schauend. Als dieser erneut aus dem Zimmer ging, widmete sich Maka der Haferschleimsuppe, die nur darauf wartete, von ihr verspeist zu werden. Die Grünäugige verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, gehörte diese Suppe nicht gerade zu ihren Lieblingen, aber sie wusste nur allzu gut, dass es für eine kranke Person wie sie genau das Richtige war. Sie musste da jetzt durch, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht.  
„Na dann, guten Appetit", wisperte Maka nur leise und führte den Löffel zu ihrem Mund, aber noch ehe sie davon kosten konnte, stoppte sie in ihrer Bewegung, als sie den überraschten Ruf von Soul vernahm:„Huh, Chrona?!"  
Makas Augen wurden groß. Außerhalb ihres Zimmers vernahm sie zwei Stimmen und solange Soul nicht plötzlich unter die Bauchredner gegangen war, konnte sie die andere Stimme eindeutig als die von Chrona identifizieren! Die Frage war jetzt nur: Warum war sie hier? Normalerweise müsste sie noch in der Schule sein, es sei denn, der Unterricht ist aus irgendeinem Grund ausgefallen, was die Blondine aber eher bezweifelte.  
Ehe sie sich noch den Kopf großartig darüber zerbrechen konnte – was in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand sowieso keine gute Idee war – sah sie aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus einen bestimmten rosafarbenen Schopf, der nur schüchtern ins Zimmer reinlugte.  
„Auf was wartest du eigentlich noch, du dumme Ziege? Geh schon rein, ansonsten zieh ich dir deine Wangen lang!", erklang nun eine weitere Stimme und von Makas Position aus konnte sie einen schwarzen, kleinen Arm erkennen, der wütend rumzappelte.  
„N-Nicht die Wangen lang ziehen. Das mag ich doch nicht, Ragnarök."  
„Das ist mir sowas von egal!"  
„Aua, d-du tust mir weh!"  
„Geschieht dir ganz recht, wenn du so eine Nervensäge bist!"  
„Tut mir leid!"

Ein Seufzer entrann Makas Kehle, als sie diesen Wortwechsel mitanhören musste. Ragnarök würde wohl nie aufhören, die arme Chrona in Ruhe zu lassen, also musste sie selber etwas dagegen tun, damit ihre Freundin nicht ständig gepiesackt wird. Sie wandte ihre schwache Stimme an das ungleiche Paar:„Ragnarök, lass Chrona endlich in Ruhe."  
„Von dir muss ich mir nichts sagen lassen, du hässliche Kuh!", erwiderte das Dämonenschwert bissig und schien weiterhin Chronas Wangen zu ziehen, ansonsten würde Chrona sich nicht ständig entschuldigen oder Schmerzenslaute von sich geben.  
„Komm her und ich zeig dir, wer hier die hässliche Kuh ist", knurrte die Sensenschwingerin und blickte leicht säuerlich in Richtung Tür.  
„Das würde dir so passen, häh? Und selbst wenn ich jetzt bei dir wäre, müsste ich doch eh keine Angst haben! Du bist doch jetzt so jämmerlich schwach, dass- AUA!", plapperte die Waffe gehässig, ehe sie von einem Schlag unterbrochen wurde. Genauer gesagt war es Soul, der den nervigen Gesellen eine verpasst hat.  
„Halt endlich die Klappe, du nervst", kam es leicht entnervt von Soul, der Chrona dann einfach ins Zimmer schubste, ehe er selber wieder Makas Zimmer betrat. Die nervöse Besucherin war überrascht von Souls Handlung gewesen, sodass sie zunächst nur sprachlos den Weißschopf ansah, ehe ihr Blick zu der kranken Meisterin rüberschwenkte. Chrona öffnete zunächst ihren Mund, nur um diesen nach wenigen Sekunden wieder zu schließen und unsicher zur Seite zu blicken.  
„Uh... h-hallo, Maka", kam es dann schlussendlich flüsternd von der Dämonenklinge, dabei kurz einen Blick auf die Kranke riskierend. Maka lächelte und grüßte zurück, was Chrona dazu veranlasste, den abgewandten Blick wieder auf ihre Freundin zu richten, die kurz aufhusten musste. Die Mundwinkel des schüchternen Mädchens verzogen sich kurz nach oben, was ein Lächeln darstellen sollte, aber eher einer schiefen Grimasse glich. Glucksend erhob Maka wieder ihre Stimme, als sie merkte, dass Chrona nicht wusste, wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte:„Ich freue mich, dass du mich besuchst, aber warum bist du denn so früh da? Hast du denn nicht noch Unterricht?"  
„N-Nunja", begann Chrona nach kurzem Zögern und schluckte,"Eigentlich haben wir noch U-Unterricht, aber..."  
Chrona brach ab und schaute zu Boden, dabei auf den Lippen kauend. Leicht verwirrt sahen Maka und Soul die Rosahaarige an, aber als diese immer noch nichts von sich verlauten ließ, schien es Ragnarök zu reichen:„Ich hab' Chrona gesagt, dass sie den Lehrern vorgaukeln soll, dass ihr schlecht ist, damit sie zu euch gehen kann."  
„Was?!", entfuhr es der kranken Meisterin und ihrem Partner synchron, dabei die beiden Anderen anstarrend.  
Soul war der Erste, der die aufkommende Stille wieder unterbrach:„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich um uns sorgst, Ragnarök."  
„Che, wer macht sich schon um euch Sorgen? Chrona hat mich nur mit ihrem ewigem Gejammer genervt, mehr nicht", erwiderte das Dämonenschwert patzig und drückte seiner Meisterin auf die Nase. Dieser schien das gar nicht zu gefallen, wehrte sie sich doch dagegen.  
„Ragnarök, das tut weh, bitte lass das."  
„Wegen dir denken die aber jetzt, dass ich ein Softie werde! Du bist schuld, Chrona!"  
„T-Tut mir leid, das wollte ich doch gar nicht! Ich weiß doch gar nicht wie ich jetzt reagieren soll!"  
„Du bist eben dumm wie Brot!"

Maka schüttelte den Kopf über die Beiden – sie fragte sich, wie Chrona es mit diesem Rüpel überhaupt solange ausgehalten hatte. Wenn Soul sich ihr gegenüber so verhalten würde, würde dieser im Minutentakt eine reingehauen bekommen.  
„Okay, das reicht jetzt", unterbrach Maka dann den Disput zwischen Chrona und Ragnarök. Und ehe Zweiterer sich noch darüber beschweren konnte, sah er schon, wie Soul bereit war, ihm wieder eine zu verpassen. Anstatt aber die Klappe gänzlich zu halten, zischte er der anderen Waffe folgendes entgegen, während er sich hinter Chrona versteckte:„Hah, diesmal nicht, du Sägenfresse!"  
„Wenn nennst du hier Sägenfresse, du Zwerg?", kam es knirschend von Soul, der versuchte, das Dämonenschwert mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen, während er auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, ihn zu schlagen.  
„Siehst du hier sonst noch jemanden mit solchen Zähnen? Du bist so ein Loser!"  
„Na warte, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege...!"  
„Träum ruhig weiter, du Trottel, mich kriegst du nie!"  
„Das wollen wir doch mal sehen!"  
„Hey, stopp!", mischte sich nun auch Maka ein, als Soul versuchte, Ragnarök zu hauen, und Chrona somit unfreiwillig zwischen den beiden Parteien stand. Um ehrlich zu sein war es abzusehen, dass der Weißschopf statt der anderen Waffe dessen Meister ins Gesicht traf. Die getroffene Meisterin hielt sich das Gesicht, verschwand von der einen Sekunde zur anderen in die nächstbeste Ecke und wimmerte:„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir ja so leid..."  
„Oh Mist, sorry Chrona, ich wollte nicht-"  
„SOUL, DU IDIOT!"

* * * * *

„Ich lasse euch dann mal alleine", grummelte Soul, der sich einen Kühlbeutel an die Stirn hielt, nachdem seine Partnerin plötzlich ein Buch nach ihm geworfen hatte. Woher hatte sie diesen verfluchten Wälzer überhaupt hergezaubert? Er konnte sich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern, dass der in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe lag.  
Bevor er aber den Raum gänzlich verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal zu den beiden Mädchen um und sprach an Chrona gewandt:„Ach ja, könntest du Maka für mich füttern? Ansonsten landet die Suppe schneller auf dem Boden, als uns lieb ist."  
„Soul!", rief die Grünäugige empört und bedachte ihren Partner mit einem scharfen Blick. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie hier nicht noch mehr Bücher zur Hand hatte, ansonsten wäre genau in diesem Moment wieder eines durch den Raum geflogen. Deswegen kam der Weißschopf auch ungeschoren davon und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Somit blieben Maka, Chrona und Ragnarök zurück. Zunächst herrschte Stille zwischen den Dreien, ehe die Sensenschwingerin diese unterbrach:„Du brauchst das nicht zu machen, Chrona. Ich kann auch selber essen."  
„W-Wirklich? Ich würde dir aber gerne helfen", erwiderte daraufhin Chrona nervös und sah die andere Meisterin schon beinah treudoof an. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Makas Lippen, als sie ruhig weitersprach:„Das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir, aber ich kann das ohne Hilfe schaffen. Trotzdem freue ich mich darüber, dass du dir solche großen Sorgen um mich machst. Wobei es mir lieber gewesen wäre, wenn du dafür nicht den Unterricht schwänzen würdest."  
„T-Tut mir leid! Ich wollte auch zunächst gar nicht, aber ich wusste nicht wie ich reagieren sollte, als ich gehört habe, dass du krank bist! Black Star hat irgendetwas davon gesagt, dass es dir richtig mies gehen muss, dass du zu Hause bleibst", antwortete Chrona hektisch darauf und kaute sich erneut auf den Lippen, während sie den Griff um ihren Oberarm verstärkte. Innerlich seufzte Maka auf – war ja klar, dass Black Star wieder etwas sagen musste, dass der armen Rosaäugigen Angst einjagte!  
„Du weißt ja gar nicht wie sehr sie genervt hat! Maka hier, Maka da, Maka, Maka, Maka! Da wird man ja irre!", mischte sich Ragnarök nun auch ins Gespräch ein. Er ließ keinem der Meister die Chancen, auch nur einen Pieps von sich zu geben, als er schon weiterstänkerte:„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum dieses dumme Weibstück plötzlich so nervös war, ich meine, ist ja nur Fieber! Davon stirbt man nicht so schnell! Aber Chrona hat einfach nicht aufgehört, über dich zu sprechen und das war nervtötend!"  
„Du hast schon oft genug erwähnt, dass es dich genervt hat, wir haben es verstanden", warf Maka kurz ein, wurde aber von Ragnarök weitestgehend ignoriert. Lieber erzählte er, wie er sich diesem Problem entledigt hatte:„Damit ich also endlich meine Ruhe haben konnte, habe ich ihr einfach gesagt, dass sie Stein vorgaukeln soll, dass ihr schlecht ist und sie sich lieber ausruhen möchte. Junge, Chrona war so dermaßen nervös, dass die Narbenfresse sie tatsächlich hat ziehen lassen!"

Maka sah Chrona mit großen Augen an, ehe folgende Wörter aus der leicht Entsetzten hervorsprudelten:„Bei allen Lehrern, bei denen ihr das machen könntet, habt ihr euch ausgerechnet für Stein-hakase entschieden?!"  
Schon beinah hilflos sah das dürre Mädchen ihre Vertrauensperson an und schien den Tränen nahe. Maka konnte nicht genau sagen, ob diese von der Angst vor Stein-sensei oder ihren Worten herrührten, aber jetzt galt es erstmal, Chrona zu beschwichtigen.  
„Ist schon gut, Chrona! Solange Stein-sensei nicht herausfindet, dass du ihn angelogen hast, wirst du in Ordnung sein!"  
„Das habe ich ihr auch schon tausende Male gesagt, aber das Mädchen besitzt einfach kein Gehirn."  
„Schnauze Ragnarök."  
„Von dir lass ich mir den Mund nicht verbieten, du olle Ziege!"  
„Zwerg."  
„Leiche."  
„Schwächling."  
„Das nimmst du sofort zurück!"  
„Nö."  
„Ach, ihr Beide seid mir zu mühsam! Ich verzieh mich!", und mit diesen Worten verschwand Ragnarök fürs Erste wieder in Chrona, sodass die beiden Meisterinnen alleine zurückblieben. Eigentlich stimmte das nicht so, da das Dämonenschwert immer noch alles hörte, was die Beiden zu besprechen hatten, aber jetzt würde er zunächst keine Kommentare mehr dazu abgeben.  
„Wer ist hier eine Nervensäge...", brummte Maka vor sich hin, ehe sie sich wieder an ihre rosahaarige Freundin wandte, die so nervös wie eh und je war.

„Uh", fing Chrona plötzlich an, verstummte aber sogleich wieder, als Maka sie verwundert ansah. Erneut blickte sie zu Boden, erhob jedoch ihren Kopf wieder, um der kranken Freundin in die Augen zu schauen – oder es zumindest zu versuchen.  
„Also... uh... D-Deine Suppe", stotterte Chrona schlussendlich hervor und deutete unsicher auf das Tablett, auf welchem immer noch der Teller thronte.  
„Oh. Stimmt", entgegnete Maka lediglich, als sie der Deutung folgte und die Suppe ansah. Sie war ja immer noch nicht dazu gekommen, von dieser zu kosten und inzwischen war sie garantiert schon lauwarm. Trotzdem probierte Maka etwas von der Haferschleimsuppe, nur um dann das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
„Das ist ja schon beinahe kalt", stellte die Blondine fest und legte den Löffel wieder auf den Teller. Sie war zwar hungrig, aber eine kalte Suppe war nicht das, was sie gerade benötigte.  
„Könntest du vielleicht Soul sagen, dass er mir eine neue Portion geben könnte?", wandte sich Maka an Chrona, die kurz zusammenzuckte, als sie angesprochen wurde.  
„I-Ich... okay", erwiderte Chrona zögernd, ehe sie sich vom Stuhl erhob und das Zimmer verließ.

Kurze Zeit später befand sich eine warme Suppe Teller auf dem Tablett, von dem Maka nun aß. Bis auf die dazugehörenden Geräusche und etwas Husten war es still im Zimmer. Chrona sah ihr hin und wieder dabei zu, wie sie aß, schaute sich aber ansonsten im Zimmer um. Zwar war Chrona schon einmal in ihrer Wohnung gewesen, aber jetzt fiel ihr erst wieder auf wie ordentlich das Zimmer ihrer Freundin war – dabei hatte sie doch so viele Sachen im Zimmer!_  
„Maka ist unglaublich"_, fuhr es der nervösen Meisterin durch den Kopf und bei dem Gedanken linste sie wieder zur genannten Person, die gerade den Löffel im Mund hatte. Chrona bewunderte die Sensenschwingerin – sie war so vieles, was Chrona gerne wäre, und es freute das Mädchen, dass sie ihre Freundin war. Sie konnte sich Maka anvertrauen. Das war mehr, als sich die Rosaäugige jemals erträumt hatte. Sie hatte sie aus der Dunkelheit ein Stück herausführen können wie ein rettendes Licht.

Chrona war einfach nur froh, Maka kennen gelernt zu haben.

„Chrona?", mit ihrem eigenem Namen wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und zuckte gleichzeitig auf, hatte sie doch nicht erwartet, von Maka angesprochen zu werden, während diese noch aß.  
„J-Ja?", brachte Chrona lediglich heraus und sah Maka leicht erschrocken an.  
„Über was denkst du denn nach?", fragte ihr Gegenüber und zunächst wurde es ruhig, ehe die Größere anfing, irgendein Gestammel von sich zu geben. Es war der Dämonenklinge viel zu peinlich, ihre Gedanken mitzuteilen, also kam kaum etwas Brauchbares von ihr heraus. Die andere Meisterin merkte, dass Chrona nicht wirklich sagen wollte, über was sie dachte, also fragte sie ihre Freundin stattdessen etwas anderes:„Schreibst du eigentlich regelmäßig in das Tagebuch, dass ich dir geschenkt habe?"  
„Huh?", kam die geistreiche Antwort auf die Frage hin und zunächst sah Chrona die andere Meisterin mit großen Augen an, ehe sie dann hektisch fortfuhr:„E-Eh ja! Ich schreibe jeden Tag in Mr. Tagebuch rein. Es macht... Spaß."  
„Das freut mich zu hören", erwiderte Maka und schenkte ihrer Freundin ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Diese konnte sich sogar dazu durchringen, ein unsicheres, aber dennoch unverkennbar kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern.  
„Du solltest öfters lächeln, Chrona. Das steht dir."  
„W-Wirklich?"  
„Ja, natürlich!"  
„Aber ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll..."  
„Keine Sorge, niemand erwartet von dir, von einem Tag auf den anderen plötzlich wie der glücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt zu strahlen, so etwas braucht schließlich Zeit. Wir werden dir einfach allesamt helfen, die ganzen kleinen Schritte zu meistern!"  
Gerührt von Makas Worten, sammelten sich wieder kleine Tränchen in ihren Augen, aber dieses Mal nicht, weil sie Angst vor etwas hatte, sondern weil sie sich so irrsinnig freute. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Körper breit und sie konnte nicht anders, als wieder ein schüchternes Lächeln zu zeigen.

Jedoch währte dieser Augenblick nicht lange, wurde Maka auf einmal von einem heftigen Hustenanfall gebeutelt. Geschockt darüber, wusste Chrona gar nicht, was sie eigentlich machen sollte, bemerkte aber, dass das Tablett gleich mit dem Rest der Suppe herunterstürzen würde. Schnell reagierte das dürre Mädchen darauf und nahm das Tablett in ihre Hände, um dieses dann auf dem nahe gelegenen Tisch abzulegen.  
„Wa-was soll ich tun? Ich weiß nicht wie ich reagieren soll...", murmelte Chrona leise, während sie nur hilflos dabei zusah, wie Maka sich beinah die Seele aus dem Leib hustete. In diesem Moment erschien auch wieder Ragnarök, der sogleich seine Meisterin zurechtwies:„Bist du blöd oder so? Klopf ihr auf den Rücken!"  
„O-Okay!", Chrona tat wie ihr geheißen, wobei sie im ersten Moment etwas zu stark auf den Rücken geklopft hatte. Nachdem sie von Ragnarök eine Kopfnuss verpasst bekam mit den Worten, dass sie es nicht gleich so übertreiben sollte, dämpfte sie ihre Kraft ein und machte das solange, bis sich Maka beruhigt hatte. In der Zwischenzeit war auch Soul wieder ins Zimmer gekommen, war dieses Husten nicht in der Wohnung zu überhören.  
„Geht's wieder?", fragte Soul besorgt und bekam auch prompt eine Antwort,"Ja, jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung... Tut mir leid, dass ihr euch solche Sorgen machen müsst."  
Erleichtert seufzte der Rest auf, ehe Soul wieder seine Stimme erhob:„Gut, ich denke, langsam wäre es Zeit, wenn du dich wieder schlafen legen würdest."  
„Ich bin gerade mal seit knapp einer Stunde wach, Soul. So schnell werde ich bestimmt wieder nicht einschlafen."  
„Okay, dann leg dich aber wenigstens hin, okay?"  
„Mir bleibt ja auch keine andere Wahl, oder?"  
„Genau."  
Ein leises Seufzen entrann Makas Kehle, ehe sie sich wieder hinlegte und die grüne Bettdecke hochzog. Danach sprach sie:„Chrona kann aber noch etwas hier bleiben, oder?"  
„Das klingt ja schon fast so, als ob ich deine Mutter wäre", kam es zunächst von dem Weißschopf, ehe er sich durch die Haare raufte und weitersprach,"Solange Ragnarök die Klappe hält, hab ich nichts dagegen."  
„Hey, was soll das?! Willst du Ärger, Sägenfresse?", beschwerte sich sogleich die schwarze Waffe und hob die geballte Faust.  
„Gleich verpass ich dir eine."  
„Hier wird sich nicht geschlagen!", fuhr Maka etwas genervt dazwischen und bedachte beide mit einem erbosten Blick.  
„Che, ihr seid mir zu blöd", waren die letzten Worte Ragnaröks, ehe er wieder verschwand. Soul schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er noch an die beiden Meisterinnen gewandt meinte:„Also dann, ich bin draußen, wenn etwas ist."  
Chrona und Maka nickten ihm zu, ehe der Junge zum wiederholtem Male das Zimmer verließ.

„Um... Maka?", erklang Chronas Stimme, nachdem Soul gegangen war und hörte sich merkbar nervös an. Die Angesprochene wandte ihren Blick zu ihrer Freundin und entgegnete:„Ja, was ist, Chrona?"  
Chrona schluckte, ehe sie zögerlich sagte:„Ich... Also ich habe hier etwas."  
„Etwa für mich?", kam es überrascht von der Grünäugigen, die gar nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Chrona etwas für sie mitgebracht hatte. Jedenfalls sah es nicht so aus, als ob sie etwas bei sich hätte, aber die Rosahaarige bejahte.  
„Was ist es denn?", die Neugierde packte die Sensenschwingerin.  
„I-Ich habe ein Gedicht für dich geschrieben", brachte ihre Gesprächspartnerin mit einem kurzen Gestottere hervor und nahm dann ihre Hand vom Oberarm weg, in der sich ein kleiner, gefalteter Zettel befand. Ein wenig zittrig wurde das Blatt Papier geöffnet und der Kranken ausgehändigt, die es dankbar annahm.  
„Danke, Chrona. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du auf die Schnelle noch ein Gedicht geschrieben hast, wo du doch beim ersten Mal soviel Zeit gebraucht hast."  
„N-Nunja, ich wollte dich aufmuntern, wusste aber nicht wie genau, und dann kam mir die Idee mit dem Gedicht..."  
„Das ist wirklich süß von dir", bei diesem Kompliment errötete Chrona leicht und sah zur Seite, als ob das schon genügen würde, um ihre Schamesröte zu verstecken. Maka schmunzelte daraufhin bloß und sah sich schließlich das Gedicht an. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte sich die Rosahaarige sogar einen Titel dazu einfallen lassen, der _'Ein Licht im Dunkeln'_ lautete. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf leisen Pfoten auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie begann, den eigentlichen Text zu lesen.

Nach der Lektüre verharrte Maka noch für ein paar Momente in ihrer Position, ehe das Lächeln in Rekordzeit aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand, sie die Decke über ihrem Kopf zog und deprimiert sagte:„Ich bedauere es, geboren worden zu sein."


End file.
